39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki
Welcome to the ! This wikia is all about The 39 Clues book series, online game, and card collection that We have written since we started in November of 2008. The 39 Clues is about Amy and Dan Cahill, who are part of the Cahill family, the most influential family in the world. Traveling all over the world, the siblings look for 39 Clues that will unlock the most incredible secret in history, the key to their family's power. Crack the codes, read the books, collect the cards, play online, complete the missions, and find the 39 Clues! An Important Announcement I'm only putting this at the top so people will read it. For the sake of everyone involved, it's time to ramp up our efforts, big time. This is an informational wiki, and I, for one, am insulted by the lack of correct information, insane use of categories and font colors, and lack of effort by our editors and some admins. I will admit, I am one of those admins, but I can say right now that I will be more active on my part - Will any of you do the same? For those of you who saw the Lucian page recently, I highly suggest you take a look at the history. That page took an hour to fix, and if we had kept a better hold on what was going on, none of this would have happened. If this issue is not resolved, we will be forced to lock all pages against new and unregistered users, and the most abused pages, against all except admins. Font colors are for signatures and user pages alone. Pictures that are added unnecessarily will be deleted without delay. We are a community, together, and we must make an effort to keep this wiki strong. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Vespers Risng.png|The Vespers are coming...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Vespers_Rising other.png|Learn the whole story...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_39_Clues Black book of buried secrets.png|The inside info...and secrets|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Book_of_Buried_Secrets Into the gauntlet.png|Your life on the line...|link=http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/Into_the_Gauntlet ]] This wiki contains spoilers! These spoilers are highlighted in blue or black, so you have to highlight them with your mouse to see the text. For example: Welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Feburary: Grace Cahill The world is on course for the greatest confrontation of all time. Cahills against Vespers. Find out about the person who started it all. View past article of the Months here. News The admin team is ready and just waiting for users for us to torture-I mean put to the close-to-ultimate code-breaking test! Hurry up & join, slackers! Any questions? Talk to Swordcross! We got our first registered team! The Cahill Winners are Rocketslug and the Awesome X! One slot is available, so talk to them, or make your own team! Don't leave them hanging! We got our second team! The Janus Popstars are led by Gideoncahill1997, but he's it! One more team and we can get this party started! I'm impatient, so here's the first clue! Check out Card 18, but not Amy Cahill. The secret's in the coding, and I hope you've got a QWERTY! Good luck to everyone! The first team to put the coded word on my talk page earns their team 30 points! Swordcross * Vespers Rising * Into the Gauntlet * Storm Warning * The Emperor's Code * The Viper's Nest * In Too Deep * The Black Circle * Beyond the Grave * The Sword Thief * One False Note * The Maze of Bones To make a suggestion for a quote please see Quote of the week suggestion page "Why? Butler found a ring and he is fine. I think. I have not seen him in little while."- Doorman- mission 4- Lucian fort Poll 4- Which branch has the coolest crest? Lucian Tomas Janus Ekaterina Madrigal View past polls here. Active * AdventureWriter28 * Swordcross * The Awesome X! * Amirite ^-^ OwlCity * Happyaqua * Agent WindFire Semi or Unactive * Mermaidgirl45 * Sweetrose098 February 14, 2011 :Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! We are changing the 39 Clues Wiki Teams setup. Just go to the page and create a header with your team name (you can create your own) or join another. The maximum is three people per team. When we get three teams, we will start with the contests. But your team can have one or two people, instead. Swordcross February 12, 2011 :I have made a page called: Manual of Style.This Manual of Style mainly came from the main admin of the wiki: Mermaidgirl45. Though because she is inactive an no one visits her profile page that much, no one was able to see the manual style that she did. Now i'm creating a page for it so that it can be seen and because in other wiki's, this is a step into making a wiki organized. Anyways let's do our best! By AdventureWriter28 February 7, 2011 : We have reached 10000 edits with everyone put together! The 10000th was on Card 226: Alistair the Underdog by Swordcross. February 5, 2011 :Hi! This AdventureWriter28, i just fixed the Template: Stub and now, i added a little picture on it, even though it is little, it's one huge step on making this wiki great. February 1, 2011 : Happy first day of February!!! Update: If you need to highlight a SPOILER, please use the hex triplet #D3D3D3, as it matches exactly the font color on this wiki. You cannot see the words behind it unless you click with your mouse and drag your cursor over it. Please see the example above.'''The Awesome X! '''January 30, 2011 : Check out our new poll system! And click here for all past polls! January 29, 2011 : Hey everyone! This is The Awesome X! I just want to say that the page for each Cahill branch all have a subtitle for Agent Card Codes, so Agents can put their codes on the page depending on what branch they're in. Don't be shy, put your code out there!!! January 29, 2011 : Hi this is AdventureWriter28! It took me a long time, but i have made a main page slider! Cheers! January 28, 2011 : Hi everyone again! It's me AdventureWriter28! Now we've got a newer Favicon! Also this time, i added the vespers in our sidebar! Also the theme has a newer design but im still working on it. That's all! See ya around! January 20, 2011 : Hello everyone! This is AdventureWriter28! We've got a newer graphic wordmark! Also the sidebar is edited and now there is Forums. I know that there are many people asking to become admins so leave at this forum Forum: Asking for Rights now! Also User: Happyaqua is now an admin! If you want to be an admin, check the forum ^_^ January 3, 2011 : We're having our first ever 39 Clues writing contest! Click here for the official rules. Swordcross Feburary: The Awesome X! The Awesome X!, or X as some of us call him, is one of our admins and top contributors. Swordcross interviews him and finds out his likes, dislikes, and his awesome name origin! Swordcross: How did you find this wiki? The Awesome X!: I simply was serfing the Internet trying to find information on characters, books, events, etc., when I suddenly came across this AWESOME wiki! Within a month, I was editing away, and was on one of the top of the leader board, plus an Administrator. SC: Why are you named what you are? AX!: You know, I really like the word awesome. My friends say awesome. I say awesome. The 39 Clues is AWESOME! And the letter “X” is in my name and one of my nick-names is X-man. So, naturally, I put 2 and 2 together and came up with The Awesome X! SC: What branch are you? AX!: Ekaterina (Secretly a Madrigal) SC: Who is your favorite character? AX!:I really actually like them all, but if I had to choose, I would pick Dan, Amy, All 3 Kabras, Nellie or Saladin. SC: What is your favorite 39 Clues book? AX!: Can’t choose. I really did like the 7-10 books, though. SC:Who is your least favorite character? AX!: Grace Cahill SC: What is your least favorite book? AX!:If I had to choose, Beyond the Grave. But I still liked that book a lot. SC: Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? AX!: I have created a few pages, and my favorite page would be Spencer Langodeon. SC: What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? AX!: Well, I just received Administrator status, so I think I’ll be patrolling pages, deleting unnecessary stuff, creating pages, and making this wiki even more AWESOME then it already is! I especially want to create pages for all of the cards out, and I want to continue to upload pictures. I’m currently in the process of creating pictures for the leaders of the branches, so it’ll show the branch crest and a scroll underneath that reads: ___ Leader Who should the next featured user be? Swordcross AdventureWriter28 Amirite ^-^ OwlCity Happyaqua __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Page